happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. His son is also controllable, for Irresponsible Dad was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black sneakers and white socks. His child wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. Controls *Up - accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and son. *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Glitches *His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the his child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms may break for no apparent reason. In the moments before this happens, large amounts of arm twitching and jolting are noticable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If a character's limb is severed and the tendon is showing when resetting a certain level, It will remain in the same spot when the level was reset but cannot be interacted with. *If the son is injured/killed and the level is reset, he may scream/moan. *A notable glitch is that irresponsible dad sometimes randomly rips in half, normally when he is already quite injured. *Sometimes, upon hitting a object, or even just doing nothing, his head will pop off. It will remain attached to his body by the spinal cord. Trivia *Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy. *Irresponsible Dad is known for his maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the Up Arrow Key while rapidly tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys back-to-back at the right time. *He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bike's front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. *Irresponsible Dad makes the cry, "Damn it!", if his son is killed. He also screams "Ooh God!" if his pelvis is torn off. *The child is frequently called "Timmy" after the creator's name, Jim Bonacci. Or in RoosterTeeth's rage quit videos, his name is "Billy", in UberHaxorNova's videos the child's name is Little Boy. *The father is often called "Jason", which is not after Jason Schymick, this is just a coincidence. *The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't. This could be one of many signs why he's called the irresponsible dad. *His son makes a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention. He is the little demon boy with the helmet on, although Jim has not confirmed this. Also, in Divine Intervention he is wearing blue shorts, not green ones like he does in Happy Wheels. *Depending on how many times the actual character is killed, after restarting a certain level, his child makes gagging noises when a level is restarted. This glitch seems to have been fixed. *He is the first multi playable character added to the game (the only one added in the demo), the second being Moped Couple and the third (and thus far last) being Santa Claus. *His son's seat looks as though it is only attached to the back wheel. *Irresponsible Dad, along with the Moped Couple, are the only characters with known relatives. *The only noise that his son makes that is different to every other character is that when his pelvis is crushed, he retches. *Jim once mentioned giving Irresponsible Dad a jump feature similar to Effective Shopper, but he never did so. *Irresponsible Dad also has a moustache. *He was used as a placeholder character for the Akira Bike until it was deleted from the level editor. *Irresponsible Dad is the second character with headgear, the first being Segway Guy, third being Explorer Guy and the last being Santa Claus. *His son has a voice resembling Segway Guy's. In fact, The kid's voice is also used for Segway Guy But in a lower pitch. *Irresponsible Dad is seen on the Happy Wheels Shirts along his son. *The son was first named "Jimmy" in a level made on June 17, 2010 by spiritlol called "JIMMY" The level currently has 1,,635 plays and a 2.99 rating out of 42 votes. *He is able to pedal the bike as long as he has at least one limb, pelvis and his head left. *Both of the bikes tires can be crushed making it hard to ride. *If you go really fast backwards, his other knee will bend in wrong direction. Slideshow BMX Park 2.png|STOP SNIFFING MY BUTT ET.png|Pity Irresponsible Dad doesn't have a basket with an alien inside. FatherOfTheYear.PNG|Certain death? Throw child. Fuckya.png|Just what the picture says. Happywheels.png|Damnit! HoldoN.png|Someone might be needing a neck brace. Itresputable daywid.png|On the stonehenges. LAW.png Long spineHW.png Noneedforcollege.png RUN.png Irr.png H.jpg|Awesome|link=Where's My Bike?|linktext=Happy Wheel Theoffice.png HappyWheels-2.jpg|The HW shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. T shirt ad.png Somuchgore.png Happy Wheels.jpg 2011-08-04_1323.png 2011-08-04_1348.png 2011-08-04_1401.png|STOP TIMMY! 2011-08-04_1347.png IrrisponsibleDad_by_LucDys.png Lit_kid.png|Impaled like a boss Dominated.png|Yes, quite. 14-01-2012 5-56-40 PM.png 14-01-2012 6-01-50 PM.png|Damn it! rape.png|getting butt-fucked by bigfoot; that would hurt sniff sniff.PNG|ew! ranover.jpg|Prefixes change everything. idadmontage.jpg|Montage boredgif.jpg|An imagelink to the demo version on bored.com Untitledrandomness.png|WTF DAD lolniceart.jpg|Lol nice art seatwheelie.jpg|Goodbye son. awesomefanart.jpg|'AWESOME' fan art getoffmybike.png|GET OFF MY FUCKING BIKE YOU DEAD IDIOT legless.jpg|I'm still a-pedalin! SkateboardKid.png|Skateboard son! Eraserkill.png|Hobo is erased while the dad with child runs on adventure 2011-08-04 1347.png|The bridge is broken. dadhuills.jpg PIIIIIIIIIIIIC!.PNG Screenshot 1.png downthechute.jpg|Highly detailed, kudos to you, siabeamoun.jpg|BMX Park II, the most played level, in which the forced character is Irresponsible Dad. rainbowcannon.jpg|Rainbow cannon bmcxboost.jpg|In BMX Park II Originalcare.jpg Kids.png gearscloseup.jpg|A closer look at the gears in BMX Park II intestinesterxchch.jpg|Intestine stretch yalikedat.jpg|YA LIKE DAT?! harpoontire.jpg|SKILLZ lounging.jpg|This is relaxing, huh son? harpoonrun.jpg|Harpoon run level safezone.jpg|Safe zone decapitation.jpg|Kinda true floppy.jpg|I'm gonna take a nap, in a safe place next to some gears. beammobile.jpg|Beammobile! childdunking.jpg|F U SON quilted.jpg|The end of BMX Park II queer.jpg|Finally, a meaning to Gay Tony levels. possibly.jpg|Dead? spikesit.jpg 4.jpg|Kudos 5.jpg|More kudos 6.jpg|Balcony Terror (he is being tackled) 7.jpg|RAMP 8.jpg|A hut? A HUT? 0.jpg|Bigfoot Forest `.jpg|HAHA I WON ~.jpg|string, a featured level. @.jpg|BMX Park II $.jpg|Harpoon Run %.jpg|Neon %.jpg|Neon &.jpg|Is he dead? (.jpg|Dead Dad ).jpg|Splattered on the finish line. -.jpg|Pokemon card +.jpg|A video of a guy playing Happy Wheels with Dad. =.jpg|BMX Park II ,.jpg|Near the end of a difficult level. icannotthinkofanameforthisfile.jpg|Kudos speedbridgereplay.jpg|A replay from speed bridge, a featured level. Category:Characters Category:Dual Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Levels Category:Level Editor Category:Total Jerkface Category:2010 Category:Template documentation pages Category:Items Added In the Original Release